The present application relates to a tissue-slice image acquirement and display apparatus, a tissue-slice image acquirement and display method, and a tissue-slice image acquirement and display program, which are preferably applied to, for example, the field of tissue-slice observation.
Tissue slices used in the field of pathology are fixed to glass slides and are subjected to predetermined staining. In general, when the tissue slices are stored for a long period of time, deterioration of the tissue slices, discoloration of stains applied to the tissue slices, and so on occur to thereby reduce visibility of the tissue slices under microscopes. The tissue slices may be used for diagnosis at facilities other than hospitals or the like where they were created, and are generally delivered by postal and courier services, which takes some time.
In view of such a situation, an apparatus that stores tissue slices as image data has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-222801).